


El lazo negro del ramo de flores

by Mydolly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, Broken Bones, Dark, Dean In Love, Florist Dean, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Castiel, Top Castiel, Writer Castiel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydolly/pseuds/Mydolly
Summary: La vida siempre no fue buena con él, la mayoría de la gente siempre lo repele por su forma tan extraña de expresarse, quizá sea por el hecho de ser una persona tan antisocial. Jamás hubo un momento en el que pudo llamar alguien un amigo. Siempre solitario.A la edad de 33 años se volvió un escritor quizá por muchas razones obvias, podía quedarse en casa trabajando y las pocas veces que salía de ella era por dos razones.La primera: para poder ejercer su nuevo hobby favorito.La segunda: para visitar la floreria donde trabajaba Dean Winchester, era el hombre más apuesto y carismático. Le encantaba la risa de Dean y de lo amable que era con él. Siempre iba con la excusa de cambiar las margaritas de su mesa solo para ver al hombre joven rubio.Jamás nadie lo tratado tan cariñosamente y jovialmente como Dean. ya no se sentía tan solitario... bueno tal vez no estaba solo, si los dos cadáveres desmembrados en el sótano de su casa contaban como compañía, entonces si, él quizá no estaba solo, pero le gustaba más la viva y hermosa compañía de Dean.





	El lazo negro del ramo de flores

**Author's Note:**

> Hola abejitas. Ok, bueno algunos me matarán por publicar esto y no actualizar los otros dos que ya tengo, pues resulta que al grupo que pertenezco les a gustado mucho esta idea. 
> 
> Bueno espero les guste y por supuesto este capítulo no está beteado así que cualquier error o incoherencia es mi culpa. Luego pasaré este cap, a mi beta, después de que ella termine los parciales.
> 
> Este fic va dedicado a: Tao lee.

_ “un día encontramos a alguien a quien amar, y está persona te amará por igual, amar tanto tus defectos como virtudes, así como mamá te ama”  _

  
  


_ El es hermoso. _

  
  


\----¿Señor Novak?… ¿Cas?

  


\----Oh, perdona Dean, no escuche al principio estaba… amm ----contestó algo apenado.

  


_ Admirando tu belleza. _

  


\----No, esta bien, lo se hombre, estabas en tu mundo, creo que imaginando algo nuevo para tu libro, ¿verdad? ----El muchacho sonrió grandemente para el otro. ----Eso de ser un escritor a de ser difícil, pero se muy bien que haces un excelente trabajo, Cas ----dijo con dulzura en su voz, las mejillas de Dean estaban sonrojándose y desvío la mirada lejos de Castiel. 

  


_ Mataría por él _

  


El castaño lo miró fijamente y se quedó quieto al ver esas mejillas rosadas, que hacían ver aún más impresionantes aquellas pecas tan hermosas. Oh esa forma tan encantadora de morder el labio inferior, sentía que su pecho hervía con todo lo que el otro decía.

  


\----Gracias, Dean. Aprecio mucho tus palabras, he de decir que a pocos les ha gustado lo que escribo ----él le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

  


Dean quien dejó de envolver las margaritas en el papel blanco hizo una mueca, ----Entonces esos idiotas no saben el increíble talento que tienes, ----sonrió genuinamente, esta vez fue Castiel quien se sonrojo por las palabras del rubio ----tú, realmente tienes un don para escribir Cas, y ya sabes… bueno… tú entiendes… ----se aclaró un poco la garganta ----que a qui tienes un fan gran fan tuyo ----dijo refiriéndose así mismo, con eso último retorno nuevamente en su trabajo de arreglar el ramo de margaritas.

  


_ Tienes que ser mío _

  


_ \---- _ Gracias, Dean.

  


El sonido fue bajo pero el de ojos verdes lo captó, asintió y como era de esperarse sonrió nuevamente para el castaño, señor se apiade de él, jamás se cansaría de verle sonreír, sólo esa hermosa sonrisa llena de dientes blanco hacía que su día mejorará.

  


Dean, era el único que hablaba así de genuina mente con Castiel, nadie en este pueblo lo trataba de ese modo, todos lo tildan de raro, por ser demasiado reservado en una plática. Y la verdad era culpa de él, enrealidad su instinto para socializar estaba muy oxidado. Pero Dean desde el minuto uno de conocerse, intento siempre sacar platica con él, debes en cuando un chiste incoherente que pocas veces hacía gracia, y otra veces los hacía reír a ambos.

  


\----Bien ya están envueltas, dime ¿de qué color quieres el lazo?, ¿azul o púrpura? ----preguntó el muchacho, acercando los lazos estimados para enseñarselas al moreno, los dos se veían hermosos, y daban un excelente presentacion al papel blanco que envolvía las margaritas.

  


Pero no ese no era el color que necesita en esta ocasión, era diferente ya que estas bonitas flora no eran para decorar la mesa del comedor de su casa, no él tenía otro tipo de propósito para ellas. Fue entonces que en un bajo tono y más áspero dijo:

  


\----Negro, me gustaria el listón negro, porfavor.

  


El chico simplemente se quedó por un momento estático, y si sus ojos no le fallaban quizá habría jurado ver como la piel del brazo de Dean se erizo, luego la postura rígida paso a una un poco más tenue y el rubio alcanzó el listón negro que estaba serca del estante inferior a la derecha guardado aún en su plástico protector. Él sabía que pocos clientes pedían ese color, era sólo reservado para una sola ocasión. Ahora quizá el pecoso sabía porque Castiel había pedido margaritas blancas y no las típicas púrpura que pedía una vez por seman. 

  


El rubio colocó el rollo de listón y de la bolsa izquierda de su delantal verde sacó una tijera, desenrollo una larga tira de la satinada tela y corto. Lo enrollo alrededor del ramo y con delicadeza hizo un pequeño moño. 

  


En todo ese corto procedimiento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, fue un silencio quizá acogedor para Castiel, pero para Dean era demasiado incómodo. En un intento por desastre de la incomodidad, dijo: ----Son para mi madre, ella es cumpliendo años hoy.

  


Y tal vez quizá no resultó ya que Dean nuevamente se tenso, pero luego observó como respiró profundamente para luego girar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos, esos lindos ojos verdes transmiten tanto cariño como tristeza al mismo tiempo.

  


\----Lo siento, hombre. Yo…

  


\----Estabien Dean, no tienes que sentirlo. Ella merece ser recordada con cariño ----dijo para regalarle una diminuta sonrisa al rubio.

  


Oh, Dean sonrió otra vez para él, aunque fue pequeña, era tan sincera, y adorable. Castiel sólo quería rodear este maldito escritorio y poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas a este lindo joven muchacho.

  


\----Bueno si es así, dile feliz cumpleaños de mi parte ----dijo tomando el ramo de margaritas ya listo para ser entregado en los brazos del de ojos azules. Castiel lo tomó entre sus manos, lo acomodarlo en el brazo derecho. Así tratar sacar su cartera del bolsillo de su gabardina. ----No, Cas, este va por la casa.

  


Castiel se quedó quieto y luego miró fijamente por un rato al chico, no era correcto el rubio ente momento fuese tan generoso con él, abrió la boca para poder protestar por esto, él no quería que Dean perdiera una ganancia del día.

  


\----Cas, no. Porfavor, tómalo como un regalo tambien de mi parte para tu madre.

  


Y cerró la boca, toda protesta fue en el instante que Dean dijo eso, este chico era tan puro de alma. Maravilloso, era tan genuinamente una persona increíble que Castiel no sabía cómo Dios podía ser tan liado con él y haberle dado su voluntad para conocerlo.

  


\----Gracias. ----en voz baja fueron dichas esa palabras, y nuevamente una brillante sonrisa fue su regalo, retrocedió y dijo adiós. 

  


Como siempre Dean le dijo un “adiós y vuelve pronto o un nos vemos luego”. Empujó la puerta de la entrada, sintió como el viento frío del otoño empezaba a soplar, con escalofrío arregló su gabardina y bajo los pocos escalones de la florería, miro hacia atrás para ver tras la puerta de cristal y divisar como el rubio había dejado el escritorio y veía como el rubio estaba rociando las rosas con un spray lleno de agua. A Dean le encanta tanto las flores, y quizá un don adquirido por su madre quien fue la que abrió este negocio, la linda floreria “ _ Mery Rose” _ .

  


Sonrió y empezó alejarse del lugar, caminó por el húmedo asfalto dirigiéndose hacia su auto, que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

  


Antes de llegar hacia su coche una mujer mayor paso por su lado, él no vio el aspecto de la dama, ya que poco le importó simplemente ambos se dijeron un “buenos días” y nada más. Quizá la voz le parecía familiar, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto. El auto estaba mojado como era de esperarse, hace no mucho tiempo había llovido. 

  


Entró en el carro, y se sentó un rato dentro de este, colocó cuidadosamente el ramo en el asiento del pasajero. Sin más volvió posicionarse en su lugar, recostó un rato la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró con fuerza, necesitaba mucha voluntad para ir al cementerio local, no era como si fuese difícil físicamente, pero aún mentalmente era un poco difícil estar frente aquella lápida.

  


_ “mamá te ama, mamá te protegera” _

  


Abrió los ojos, la voz femenina de su madre jamás la olvidaría, ni tampoco esas últimas palabras. Se enderezo y sacó la llaves de su bolsillo, la metió en la ranura de encendido y partió al cementerio.

  


Al llegar al estacionamiento, el lugar estaba solo, quizá por ser un martes por la mañana, se estaciono serca de la entrada. miro la enorme puerta alta de barrotes de hierro, se preguntó por qué siempre estos lugares deberían tener ese tipo de decoración.

  


Apagó el auto y tomó con él el ramo, bajo del coche dirigiéndose a las puertas de barrotes, luego a la distancia presiono el botón de cierre del control de largo alcance.

  


Camino hasta las puertas que protegían aquel triste lugar, empujó con un poco de fuerza para poderla abrirse camino y así avanzo entre ellas. 

  


La ruta estaba un poco lodoso por la pequeña llovizna que había caído por la mañan, pero aún por sobre su cabeza estaban puestas las imponentes nubes negras, si prestaba más atención sabías que a lo lejos podía oírse el tronar de los rayos, seguiría lloviendo, de eso estaba muy seguro y eso estaba bien. Desde que su madre murió, siempre en su cumpleaños llovía, no sabía cómo explicar el porqué ocurría esto, quizá al igual que él; el cielo lloraba por lo perdido.

  


Llegó hasta estar casi en medio del campo rodeado por todas las diferentes lápidas adornadas de los modos más representativos con el cielo y pequeños mausoleos. ahí la divisó, una lápida blanca, sobre ella había un pequeño ángel, que con sus pequeños y rechonchos brazos abrazaba está, en la pequeña figura se notaba como sus ojos lloraban. estaba un poco sucia por el lodo que había salpicado sobre ella, la maleza había crecido un poco.

  


Castiel mentalmente se regalo por no traer algo consigo para quitar la mala hierba, volvería mañana y arreglaría eso. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó un pañuelo y se agachó para limpiar un poco la lápida del lodo. Ya más o menos limpia, dobló pañuelo y lo regresó de vuelta a su lugar de origen.

  


_ “Nunca estarás solo, siempre te cuidare. No importa en dónde me encuentre, mamá siempre te protegerá” _

  


_ Sara Elizabeth Novak  _

_ La mejor madre de todas _

_ Dio su último aliento para proteger a su único hijo. _

  


Castiel sonrió al leer, nostálgico se agachó en cuclillas al frente de ella, alargó el brazo que acunaba las flores y las posó a los pies de la lápida.

  


\----Feliz cumpleaños mamá, traje tus favoritas, ah. También son un regalo de parte de Dean ----, sonrió ----Algún día lo traerá y te lo presentaré, pero aún no es el tiempo ----suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello ----lo se, lo se. Sólo quieres verme feliz; pero no quiero anadie más que a él, mamá. Tú me entiendes ¿verdad?, desde haya arriba ves que es el único que me trata muy bien. ----a largo la mano y con la punta de sus dedos tocó la lápida fría ----Te extraño, deverdad, ya hace 23 años que te fuiste. Me haces tanta falta.

  


La voz le falló y como era de esperarse las lágrimas surgieron y cayeron por sus mejillas.

  


\----Extraño.... tus besos, tus abrazos y sobretodo tu voz, aún recuerdo cuando me cantabas ----sonrio, suspiro por la nariz y un sollozo roto salió de sus labios ----Mamá perdóname, se que ya soy un chico grande, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te amo ----dijo.

  


Respiro tan profundamente, necesitaba serenarse y con la manga de la gabardina limpio sus lágrimas, sorbió la nariz para continuar.

  


\----He escrito un nuevo libro, un día de estos vendré y te lo leeré, se que el pasado te gustó mucho. Siempre me dijiste que tenía un talento nato para inventar historias y quizá por esto me dediqué a este oficio. Me va bien, no me quejo. Eso tiene mis facturas pagadas. ----Derepente un viento frío pasó por todo el lugar y Castiel se estremeció ----Mamá, perdóname, lo he vuelto hacer, pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes tiene el mismo rostro que papá, fue como un impulso y no hice ----el resplandor de un relámpago se mostró en los cielos seguido por el estruendoso sonido de este. ----Mamita, no te enojes, por favor es tu cumpleaños, hoy no puedes tener disgusto, lamentó mencionarte eso. Por favor no te enojes.

  


El cielo quedó callado, el miro hacia arriba y una bota helada cayó en su mejilla. No parto sus ojos azules de aquellas nubes negras ----lo se, se que estas preocupada, prometo que trataré de no hacerlo… trataré ma. ----sus ojos nuevamente fueron a la lápida y con melancolía dijo ----Debo irme,pero mañana volveré, vendré con mis herramientas de jardinería y limpiaré unpoco aquí, también pintaré tu lápida. -----se inclinó un poco, acercó el rostro al área donde el nombre su madre impreso estaba, le regaló un beso para luego ponerse de pie ----Te amo nos vemos mañan. 

  


Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y emprendió su camino devuelta a su auto. Al salir por la puerta del cementerio la lluvia empezó a caer.

  


* * *

  


  


Manejo hasta su casa, su hogar se encontraba unpoco retirado de la ciudad, el silencio del campo le daba algo de paz, y agradece que no tenía vecinos ruidosos a su alrededor, bueno su vecino más cercano estaba a dos kilómetros lejos de él. Le encantaba su clásica casita de dos pisos, tiene 6 habitaciones, un sótano y un desván. La casa venía con una gran hectárea de terreno acompañada con parte del frondoso bosque que estaba detrás de su hogar. Pintada de un color blanco puro, su hermoso balcón que daba una bonita vista a los campos que frente a ella estaban. Esta casita siempre fue un sueño, si. Para su madre, ella siempre deseó una hogar como este, pero jamás pudo vivir lo suficiente para verla, Castiel la compro por eso. La cochera del domicilio fue abierta desde el control incorporado serca del volante de su auto, él podría aparcarlo frente a la casa pero, la lluvia caía demasiado fuerte y no quería ensuciarse los zapatos de lodo,o dañar  el piso de la casa, cuando entrara por la puerta. una vez su coche ya estaba resguardado de la lluvia, el panel del garaje se cerros detrás de él.

  


Apagó el motor, sacó las llaves y salió del auto. Se acercó a la puerta que conectaba la sala de la casa con la cochera, recogió el otro conjunto de llaves que guardaba en su abrigo interno de su chaqueta azul, y abrió la puerta. detrás de esta un maullido le recibió. Ahí viéndole estaba su querido gata angora Dorothy.

  


\----Hola pequeña ¿me extrañaste? ----Castiel dijo agachándose para recoger la, el animal no puso resistencia, en cambio empezó a ronronear ----yo también te extrañe, sabes hoy fui haber a Dean y a mamá. ----Le habla mientras caminaban hasta la sala principal de la casa.

  


Llegar a su casa fue tan relajante que suspiro al estar en su cálido nada frío hogar, bajo al animal en el piso para despojarse de su abrigo y chaqueta, hoy se había puesto su traje azul, quería estar presentable, no sólo por haber sido el cumpleaños de su madre, tambie quería verse bien para Dean. Colocó ambos en el colgador de madera que estaba serca de una de las paredes de la entrada principal de la casa, ahora se encontraba solamente en pantalones y camisa blanca, miró hacia abajo, ahí estaban sus cómodas pantuflas, con mucho gusto él se quitó los botines negros para colocarse en otro calzado más cómodo.

  


Ya más relajado se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, primero debía darle de cenar a Dorothy, así que rodeó la isla de mármol que se encontraba en medio del lugar, se acercó a los estantes superiores y ahí estaban la bolsa con la comida para su gatita.

  


Bajo la bolsa y con cuidado vertió el recipiente de metal color rosa el alimento. De inmediato su mascota llegó gustosa para alimentarse. Nuevamente el guardó la bolsa en el mismo sitio.

  


Fue hasta  el refrigerador, para sacar un par de huevos, espinaca y queso. este día de haría un rotilla de huevo. Saco los ingredientes, los colocó en la isla y se dio la vuelta aotra de alacenas para sacar una lata de frijoles molidos. 

  


De inmediato empezó a cocinar, un rato después y ya todo listo empezó a comer lo que había preparado.

  


* * *

  


  


Unas horas más tarde, se encontraba en la comodidad de su sofá ubicado en la sala, estaba leyendo un libro, mientras acaricia a su gatita que estaba dormida en sus piernas, afuera aún estaba lloviendo, el ruido de los relámpagos relámpagos eran demasiado fuerte y tenía que podría haber un apagón, sólo rogaba a los cielos que no pasase. Derepente el sonido del reloj le anuncia exactamente las 11:00 pm, fue entonces sonrió, apartó su lectura y miró hacia su gata.

  


\----Losiento princesa debo ir abajo, muestro invitado espera mi presencia. ----Dijo bajando a la gatita de sus piernas, quien protestó por haber sido quitada de su comodidad.

  


El castaño se encaminó hacia la derecha, ahí estaba un pasillo a la par de los escalo nes que dirijian al segundo nivel de la casa. Camino por aquel pasillo hasta el final de este, allí enfrente estaba una puerta.

  


A la par de esta había un par de botas largas de hule, y el pequeño perchero un abrigo de plástico, en una caja había un par de pantalones de chándal, que estaban realmente gastados, aparte también había una camiseta igual de vieja que la otra prenda.

  


Se quitó el pantalón azul y se desabotono la camisa blanca, la retiró de su cuerpo. Dejó caer ambas prendas en la canasta, recogió las otras dos conjuntos y se los colocó, luego deslizó a un lado las pantuflas. Se metió cada pie en las botas de goma, enseguida se puso el poncho de plástico. 

  


Miro la puerta y sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia el pomo, lo tomó en su mano, lo giró, abrió la puerta y entró por ella.

  


La cerró tras de sí, bajo por los escalones, no necesitaba encender la luz, esta ya estaba iluminando el cuarto húmedo, el lugar tenía muchas cosas, pero lo principal era que él mismo se había encargado que este lugar fuera insonorizado, había muchas herramientas colgando de una pared, cada uno de ellos era realmente pesado, o agudo. Y lo más bonito era las cuerdas que colgaban, una de ellas todavía tenía sangre, la resistencia inútil de su víctima había hecho que se provocará asimismo heridas en las muñecas.

  


\----Es una lástima, tendré que quemarla.

  


Hablo en voz baja, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que los gritos amortiguador por la mordaza de su invitado se escuchasen, el sonido de sus movimientos sobre la mesa eran erráticos intentando quererse zafarse de sus ataduras. 

  


Porsupuesto esto era inutil.

  


\----Eres tan fuerte de voluntad ----dijo Castiel mientras se dirijo a hacia la mesa donde estaban una caja de guantes de látex azul y colgados en la pared frente a él había un par de lentes protectores. ----Tan otro ya estarian llorando, tan parecido a él. Sabes antes pensaba que era mi héroe ----sacó un par de guantes, y se los fue colocando ----pero, quizá pensó que mi madre no era lo suficiente ----movió los dedos para sentir bien el guante ----Sabes él empezó a engañarla, yo sólo tenía 5 años, por supuesto mi madre se enteró. ----alargó la mano, recogió los lentes y se los puso.

  


Rio, si el rio. Por el recuerdo, de su patético padre que había llegado borracho a casa, sólo porque su amante lo había deja al entregarse que era casado.

  


Volteó a ver a hombre quien aún seguía luchando, la madera donde está recostado crujía por los movimientos violentos, como es de esperarse los tobillos y muñecas sangraban de las lesione provocadas por el mismo.

  


\----Sabes que es inútil ¿verdad?----su voz era tan serena, el hombre simplemente negaba furiosamente, intentando gritar más fuerte por la mordaza, hasta había empezado a sudar por la sienes, los ojos del tipo parecían estar infectados en sangre, Castiel simple te sonrío al otro, y llevó un dedo hacia su labios  ----Shhh, no te preocupes querido padre, tu hijo solo quiere jugar contigo ----dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

  


En nombre no miro horrorizado y se axoto aún más fuerte sobre la mesa.

  


\----Entonces , vamos a jugar. A jugar, a jugar.

  
Rio.


End file.
